diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Lorath Nahr
'Lorath Nahr '''is a member of the newly-reformed Horadrim. Biography Lorath grew up listening to the tales of the Horadrim, growing to admire them. Since then he had always wished to join the order Storm of Light Reaper of Souls Lorath was present when the Horadrim attempted to seal the Black Soulstone under Tyrael's direction in the Tomb of Rakkis. When Malthael appeared to steal the soulstone and killed Lorath's comrades, Tyrael ordered him to flee and find the Nephalem who had defeated Diablo previously, which he obeyed as the former angel held off the Angel of Death long enough for Lorath to escape.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. ''YouTube, accessed on 2014-01-01 Lorath encountered Malthael's Reaper forces as they laid waste to Westmarch. Unlike many of its denizens, he survived the encounters with the creatures, and documented both their behavior and perceived origin.2013-11-04, REAPER OF SOULS™ FIRST LOOK: WESTMARCH BESTIARY. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-01-01 Eventually he found the Nephalem on the outskirts of Westmarch. His attempt to take them to Tyrael was rejected however as they wished to save who they could, instead agreeing to meet within the city. He assisted Tyrael in aiding Westmarch's people in the Survivor's Enclave while the Nephalem dealt with the Reapers. After Urzael's defeat he accompanied the Nephalem on their hunt for Adria to ensure they did not kill the witch before learning Malthael's location from her. After the Nephalem killed Adria, Lorath was able to glean Malthael's location from Adria's scrying, discovering that he was in Pandemonium. Lorath remained behind to help the survivors in Westmarch as the Nephalem and Tyrael departed to face Malthael directly.Diablo III, Act V In-game Lorath appears in Act V of Diablo III. He functions as an NPC, temporary follower and he starts The Fall of Westmarch quest. He also narrates many of the game's journal entries alongside Abd al-Hazir, Deckard Cain and Tyrael. In Adventure Mode, he stays in town along with Tyrael, and sometimes can be overheard having conversations with him, mostly regarding Orek, Kadala (to whom Lorath shows a particular interest) and Tyrael's difficulties with adaptation to mortal life. Development Conceptually, Lorath began as a background character, as per the developers wanting Tyrael to save someone in the intro cinematic for Reaper of Souls. As soon as he was told to find the player character however, Lorath was given more story importance.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 During the expansion's development, he sold equipment in exchange for Blood Shards. He used to sell Greater Horadric Caches as well.2013-11-22, Blizzplanet | Diablo III: Reaper of Souls F&F Beta – Adventure Mode Gameplay as Crusader (Video). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-01 Personality and Traits As a Horadrim, Lorath serves faithfully and with conviction. He is adept in martial weapons from his time serving in the Westmarch city guard. He is also said to have some talent in magic, though to what extent is unknown.Storm of Light He is a capable fighter, having fought the Reapers several times during their invasion of Westmarch. He later recorded the encounters detailing the creatures he faced. Trivia *In Storm of Light, Lorath is stated to have blonde hair and blue eyes. His in-game portrait however, depicts brown hair and brown eyes. References Nahr, Lorath Category: Diablo III NPCs